Colors
by craigfuckingtucker
Summary: YuffieReno...ish. Colors are important in Yuffie's life, and sadly her heart gets broken.


_Red._ I couldn't see anything _but__red_. It was a welcoming feeling, in this color, but it was weird. Usually, I'd dream being surrounded by _green_, but this crimson surrounded me. It can't be because of Vincent… can it? He has the same shade of _red_ in his eyes, so this is just a reassurance of my love for Vincent, right?

I see _blue_ now; the _blue_ sky that echoed in my window. I rub my eyes, thinking of the dream; the _red_… Vincent. It didn't seem right, but I tried to keep the thought of him being my soul mate. My dreams have been about that subject for a while.

I quickly strolled into the bathroom, stripping into the shower. I thought about how I used to dream of Cloud Strife, and how I was destined to help save the world.

I was so young, back then… and after Sephiroth's death, I had dreams of the _silver_-haired hang. Now, wedding bells and_ red_… it started when we decided to live normal lives. Vincent parted from everyone with a silent nod, but in private, he told me… _he'd see me soon_.

The doorbell rang, which puzzled me, as I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I walked, hesitantly, to the door. Once I got there, I heard the impatient bell-ringer knock harshly.

"What do you want?" I blurted, opening the door, to see_ red_. "Reno?"

"You changed your number, yo," he said, leaning on the door post. I glared at him, as he pouted with his precious _pink_ lips. "I thought we were going to fix everything after the last scare."

"You didn't keep your part, of the deal." I hissed at him, as he shrugged.

"I thought it'd be okay if I had that one time, since you were kissing Strife, and flirting with that Vampire." The way he said 'vampire' made me want to punch him out. "I could've gotten them arrested, for being pedophiles." Seriously; he isn't really saying that he'd send THEM to jail….

"You're a hypocrite," I tried to slam the door shut, but he stuck his foot out, in the way. I glared at his _green_ eyes, as he chuckled.

"I'm not the hypocrite; you can't win this Yuffie." He pushed the door, and I winced as I grabbed the towel that surrounded my body tighter. "Did'ya know I loved it when you glared at me, with those beautiful _brown_ eyes, and whenever I mentioned how you looked pretty, you turned bright _pink_."

I felt my face burn. He was just trying to ruin me, though. He always did that. When I was fifteen, then with Cloud, and just two years ago! How long has he wanted to fix things when he's just acting like a stupid hoe!?

"Leave me alone, Reno," I warned.

"No, I'm not going to lose you to Strife, or Valentine," he growled, his mood immediately changing.

I snapped. "If you wanted those whores so badly, you'll have to live with the consequences! You'll have to suffer, like I did, when you broke my heart with those cheap sluts!" I wish he was gone. His beautiful _red_ hair moved so quickly, in that ponytail, as he jumped forwards. At me.

I could've killed him, at that moment, but shock filled my frozen body, as he grabbed the sides of my face, and kissed me.

Those soft lips I haven't felt in forever. Tears started to trickle down my cheek, as he let go, to examine the mess I've became. "I love you, Yuffie. There's no one in the world that can prove to love you more. Those whores were nothing. I didn't want to do anything with them; it was all for a mission."

I wish my lips didn't move before I could think.

"That's very likely." Oh how sarcasm isn't my best friend, at the moment.

Then he was gone. Just like that. I walked slowly to the spot where he just trotted off, and closed the door, slowly. If he loved me, then why did he always leave? My body trembled and I collapsed on the door. Tears were falling freely now, and it was hard to breath.

All I could think about was the _red_ of his hair…

And how he kept breaking my heart.

* * *

A/N: Awe. I think they're kinda ooc, but ehhh... :( This made me sad, when I wrote it.  
I like it though, for some weird reason.  
Too bad Reno didn't stay a while longer & prove he wasn't going to break her heart...  
Oh well, he just got irritated at her being stubborn. :p 


End file.
